Sunday Morning
by AsYouAre
Summary: Alex gives Norma an unconventional wake up call one Sunday morning.


_**Author's Note:** Aw, my first published Normero OS. Let me know what you think! _

* * *

She likes sleeping. Or, well, at least today, she does. But usually, Norma Bates doesn't like to sleep. In fact, normally she's wide-awake now, bustling through the house and trying to make it seem like she hasn't been up half the night, checking on Norman or panicking about something. But today is different. It's 9 AM on a Sunday morning and it feels foreign to her that she's still lying in bed. Moreover, what makes the whole situation even more baffling is that she wakes up curled up in the arms of another.

Her mind briefly flits to Sam and how he never held her like this. Hell, the only time he ever did was when Norma would draw his hand around her waist or when he forcefully held her. But never, had he held her as though he never wanted to let her go—not because she was property, but because he actually cared. Truthfully, no man had ever made her feel that way.

Not until Alex.

She smiles softly to herself as the memories of Sam ebb away in favor of her newer and happier memories with the man holding her now.

It's not only that she likes the way he holds her but it's really everything, an amalgamation of all the little things that Alex does to make her feel safe and protected and cared for. She loves every little thing that he does to make the world a better place. She loves his kind heart and his good nature. She loves _him_.

Norma hasn't expressed those words yet to Alex but she plans to. Although, she can't deny that she's slightly terrified and worried that something will go wrong when she does. For now, she's in her own world pretending that they can live happily ever after, that Alex loves her, too, and that this is going to work out.

It's funny because this had never been her intention—the whirlwind romance, the gifts, (just the other day, he'd come home with expensive earrings that he definitely had to travel outside of White Pine Bay for), the cuddling in bed to the late hours of the morning, none of it—she'd merely needed insurance. They were going to live separate lives but just claimed to be married. It'd _always_ never been her intention to move things forward with Alex. But deep down she supposes she'd sort of instigated it. She'd told herself that the marriage was simply for insurance, but the moment Alex's warm lips touched her own in the court office, she knew something had changed, and that maybe, it's what she'd wanted all along. Even their first time, she'd told herself that it wasn't intentional, but perhaps, subconsciously she'd made it happen.

Ultimately, she's glad she did, though; because this morning feels like one of the best mornings she's ever had. She has not a care in the world and she's warm and relaxed, a feeling that is almost entirely alien to her. But she's happy that this new territory will be shared with someone like Alex. It's pleasant having someone to trust, not only with secrets but also with intimacies and the like.

If only they could stay in that world forever.

But, of course, they can't, so Norma will settle for drawing it out as long as she can now. She turns back around and scoots backward just a little to press herself more firmly into Alex, who stirs softly from the movement but doesn't wake. Norma's heart skips a beat. She knows that Alex waking doesn't put her in any danger. It's not like he'd wake up and suddenly is able to hear her thoughts, but that doesn't stop her from feeling embarrassed, exposed, and naked.

Actually, she is naked currently—physically, though, not mentally or emotionally. Usually, she'd redress by now, because she used to feel filthy after sex with the men—the men before Alex—and the only way to, at least, cover it up was to hide it beneath clothing. And then there was Norman, whom she felt uncomfortable seeing her naked like that, especially with another man. But, presently, Norman is gone, leaving only Norma and Alex and their bubble of marital bliss. So she's naked and, frankly, she likes it. She feels sexy and uninhibited. And she's captivated by the feel of Alex's warm skin pressed against her own, eliciting a wetness to gather between her thighs.

Her libido has never been as high as it is now and she's fairly certain Alex is going to think she's a sex maniac, but this is the first time in her life that a man has wanted her, not only, because she's attractive, but because he cares.

Alex stirs next to her again and Norma feels that rush of panic surface once more. She squeezes her eyes closed and tightens them when she feels him move behind her. He's awake. Her lids relax as he moves again and she hopes he'll assume she's still sleeping. She should be up and making him breakfast, or something, but her desire to linger in their bubble just a bit longer wins over.

"Norma," he calls her softly, gently rubbing up her arm, to see if she'll wake.

But she pretends to be deep in sleep, humming a slight snore to further prove she's sleeping.

Alex says her name again but she doesn't budge, only stirring just a little to make it seem legitimate.

"I know you're awake," he says with a hint of a laugh in his voice, but she knows it's just a tactic to get her to open her eyes.

She isn't that gullible.

Norma can hear him shrug against the sheets. "Fine, I guess I have no choice."

He's moving, then, and her face contorts before she quickly recovers. Alex shifts further and further down the mattress. She tries at one point to peak through the tiny sliver of sight between her lids but can't see anything and it isn't until he's grabbing her legs that she realizes what he's doing.

Alex rolls her gently on her back and grabs either leg, slowly dragging them apart and dividing them about a headspace away. His fingertips trail softly against her smooth, porcelain skin, allowing her to inventory every callus on his hands. She wonders where they came from. Had they been from him holding a gun? Or, perhaps, just heavy lifting and carrying? Maybe he plays guitar and she never knew? The questions burn a new level desire deeper inside of her. She wants to know Alex more. She wants to know him better. She wants to hear the tales behind every scar and every bump and bruise. There are so many pieces of him that she has yet to discover and it makes her excited and jittery all at once.

But right now, she can't help but focus on his exploration of her body. His hands trail up in sync and grip hard on her thighs—he knows how much she likes that. She can hear him wriggle a little in the sheets, probably moving to a more comfortable position, and then his lips gently press to the skin of her legs. Her teeth clamp down on her lips, to stop the soft exhale begging to escape as he begins placing kisses on each of her calves.

The spark, that starts low in her middle, ignites itself and warms her to the core. Her skin feels aflame and it tingles with electricity, as his lips travel upward. The excitement she feels skitters across her midsection and travels lower and lower, still, waking her sex and beckoning for her to begin applying friction where she needs it. With each kiss nearer to her clit, she feels less resilient, nearly ready to reveal that she's been awake the whole time.

But she isn't the only one suffering. Alex's grip tightens harder on her thighs, clueing her in that he's getting as horny as she already is. He gets rougher during sex with her but not abusively so like many of the relationships she's had in the past. No, his is more a mix of excitement and sweet anticipation. And she rather likes it, the pressure, the tension, the intoxicating buildup to release.

God, she is _so_ turned on.

She just needs his mouth a little higher though. The heat that pools in the pit of her stomach grows hotter at the sensation of him kissing up the length of her legs. Further and further—he's _so_ close.

"God, I love these legs," he murmurs against her lower thigh, just before placing another kiss there. His lips linger, suckling just above her kneecap.

His lips are so warm and soft against her skin. She hadn't realized how cold she was until her body started heating up. But, despite the temperature rising beneath the surface of her skin, the goosebumps remain, rising in the wake of every touch of his lips to her skin.

Norma feels herself beginning to cave. She's wet enough as it is and her sex is desperate for his touch. She thinks to reveal that she's awake and beg for Alex to put his tongue where she needs it most. She _needs_ his tongue, now.

He moves to the inside of her thighs, pressing kiss after kiss on them getting closer, but, still, he refuses to pay any mind to the one place she needs his mouth. She can feel her body getting more desperate, especially given how sensitive the inside of her thighs are. She knows she can't keep the charade up much longer.

But she can't cave this easily.

She wants him, though, so badly. She wants to feel his tongue lap against her, tasting her and bringing her to release. Men never went down on her before, but Alex loves pleasing her. He doesn't mind treating her to an orgasm or two before he gets his own. In fact, he's told her time and time again that he loves the sight of her writhing beneath him to the rhythm of the flick of his tongue against her. And he always says how he loves the sweet taste of her coming again and again on that very tongue. She's ready to provide that whenever he is, but Alex is still being stubborn.

He shifts some more and she can feel the warmth of his body cover her legs. It's happening, finally.

"Norma," he says one more time before adding a kiss just above the sensitive nub.

When she says nothing, he does it again but slightly closer. And then closer. And closer. Until he's hovering just above her, just waiting for permission to place the final kiss there. But she tries to stay adamant, and doesn't say anything.

It proves to work for her, too. Alex sighs, accepting defeat and finally dips his tongue to her clit and flicks it once, twice, three times before she can't hold back her moan any longer. She cries out breathily feels him smile against her sex as she brings a hand down to rake her nails in his hair, which has grown surprisingly long since they met.

He licks again and she sounds off once more. It feels so good, sending ricochet after ricochet of pleasure through her.

"Good morning," he eventually says.

She doesn't give the same salutation, but only due to her attempting to subdue the sounds of ecstasy threatening to slip from her lips. Instead, she clamps down hard on her bottom lip as Alex's tongue once again finds her clit and sucks on it _hard_ , making her attempt to stay quiet in vain as she can't help but cry out again, begging him to suck harder, which he ardently obliges and causes her to squirm beneath him.

"I love watching you like this," he tells her. His voice is gravelly and deep and accelerates the burning desire churning in her middle and it doesn't get any better when he goes for another prolonged and hard suck on her clit.

Norma considers telling him to just fuck her already. She's ready to feel him inside of her. She wants to feel every inch of him thrusting hard and deep within her, making her come over and over again. She knows he has to be ready, too.

But, regardless, he seems to have other plans. Alex takes his middle finger and dips below his tongue. He teases the outside of her running his finger along her sex in a slow circle. Norma moans to encourage him before he slowly slips it inside. Her head falls back against the pillow as he hooks that finger and begins to pump lazily, while his tongue once again finds action against her clit.

If she thought she was electrified earlier, she's a full on lightning storm now.

She whimpers beneath him as he dares to add another finger. Together, they pick up the pace, becoming less lackadaisical and more driven and determined. His tongue is relentless, as well, slathering hard against her. She starts meeting him for thrust for thrust, while he sucks and he drives, bringing Norma closer to release. The warm liquid feeling brewing at the pit of her stomach burns hotter, nearly brought to a boil.

She's going to come soon, she knows it.

"Harder," she pants dryly and he concedes without a word, sucking hard and thrusting his fingers deeper.

She cries aloud, digging her nails hard into his shoulders. She's almost there. She can nearly taste bliss. She just needs to focus on how good his tongue feels against her and how absolutely sexy his fingers feel inside of her—though, she wishes it was his cock.

Oh, his tongue feels so nice and his fingers have found just the right spot. Just a little bit more is all she needs. Just a little bit—fuck!

Alex gives one more good, final suck and that brings Norma across the threshold. Her body releases and Norma feels a rush of pleasure overcome her body. "Alex, I'm coming," she croaks, even though she doesn't need to tell him.

And she feels it—that blissful feeling of overflow that pours out of every nerve and possesses her. She comes hard against him, tossing and turning in her white sheets as he guides her there. His fingers don't slow and, if anything, move faster, riding out her orgasm with her. They ride it together until the wave of pleasure subsides.

When her body stills, Alex crawls backward, then back upward until they're face to face.

Norma swallows hard, then speaks first with a dry, yet sultry, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he answers her. Then he dips his face and meets her lips with his pressing them firmly together and giving Norma a taste of herself. His tongue prods out just slightly and mingles with her own. Norma savors the moment, feeling his soft lips flow with hers and the warm caress of his tongue.

She could get used to this.

When they part, her eyes fall to his lips. "Good morning," she repeats dumbly, not even thinking about how she'd already greeted him.

When her brain catches up, she starts to laugh, which draws one from Alex as well. And they laugh until he brings himself closer to her and pecks away at her smile with tiny kisses that she eventually reciprocates.

They pull away after a few seconds and Alex prompts the conversation, as he carefully watches her. "Did you sleep well?"

She smirks, knowing that it'll go to his head, but she answers truthfully, "Yes, I did. And I woke up rather well, as well," she smirks. "How about you?"

"As did I," he says as her index finger travels down to his chest and traces the lines slowly and deliberately.

His fingers splay across her ass, pulling her tightly against him. She can feel his erection press against her middle and she smirks, tipping her head up to meet her gaze with his. He takes it as a sign, though, to dip his head and giver her a soft kiss, which becomes several soft kisses, and then heats up to a full on make out. Between kisses, however, she manages to nod downward.

"Need some help with that?" she asks smugly.

Alex grins and kisses her sweetly one more time, before saying, "I could use a bit of a wake up call myself."

He needn't say anymore before Norma climbs atop him to finish what they started. Taking them both back to the bliss they were so earnestly seeking only minutes ago. But, while Alex gets to hear her sing out as she approaches another orgasm, she tunes into the sound of her heart singing.

Sunday might just be her favorite day of the week.


End file.
